Alldric Chelute
Alldric Chelute (アッルドリクチェルテ, Aludoricu Chelute) is the leader of the Exequias and the Guardia del Norte of Kaguro's Arrancar Army, succeeding his brother Rudbornn Chelute. Appearance Alldric is a thin, short and kid-like teenager. His hair is black and messy with one long braided lock in his back. He dons a black top with white squares on the sides, along with a white hakama. He's got his Hollow remains on his collar. It's a skull-shaped pin. He uses a belt to secure his scythe. His eyes are golden. Personality Alldric is a cocky, arrogaant and lazy Arrancar, being the exact stereotype of an Arrancar's personality. He's extremely egocentric and shows a desire of fighting to prove his skills to others. He's brutal, relentless and has no mercy He seems to like the fact that his brother died, now that he works to Kaguro.It is unknown what relationship they had in the past, but from Alldric's behaviour, he didn't like Rudbornn very much. Even though Aizen was sentenced, he still seems to consider him a great leader. Powers and Abilities Master Swordmanship Specialist: Alldric only uses one hand to use his scythe, claiming that he doesn't need any effort from his part to manage one. He is very fast with his sword. He developed some unique moves that complement his weight and agility. *'Plenilunio' (大鎌の舞) プレニルニオ, Spanish for "Full Moon", Japanese for "Dance of the Great Scythe"): Alldric jumps from a high distance and holds himself to the scythe, the blade pointing backwards. He starts spinning, along with the scythe, and, when he lands, gives a devastating blow to the enemy. Cero & Bala: His Cero and Bala are white, almost transparent and are extremely big. Because of being almost transparents they're fantastic from far distances. Great Spiritual Power: He has a very powerful, white Spiritual Power. He can unleash reiatsu waves that break the floor. Zanpakutō Ejecución (氷の死亡) エジェクウクイオン, Spanish for'' "Execution''", Japanese for "Killing Instinct"): It's a scythe that is has about 140 cm of height and a long blade that is not made of metal, but is made of white Spiritual Power that keeps the shape of the blade (about 50 cm)but since it is reiatsu he can extend it to very far (about 90 cm). Its hilt is made of wood, it is covered by bandages, serves as a weapon and has a pendant with a skull. It's attached to Alldric by a black belt that goes from his left shoulder to his right hip. *'Resurrección:' Its release command is "You shall kill the traitors" (このは反逆を殺すもの, Kono wa hangyaku o korosu mono): In this state, his pin glows and creates a white armor that covers his upper chest. The scythe has a longer blade that is now black and the bandages now float around the weapon. Resurrección's Special Ability: *'Matadora' (マタドラ, Spanish for "Killer"): This technique is activated by his pendant. The skull turns bright and releases the bandages that serve as weapons. *'Momia' (モミア, Spanish for "Mummy"): The bandages cover the enemy as fast as possible. When fullt covered, a bright light comes from within and the enemy disappears, making the bandages fall with nothing inside. Major Battles Alldric Chelute vs. Marvella Accitte (Interrupted by Aizen's call for Espada's Meeting): This battle took place years ago, before Marvella turned into the actual 7th Espada and Alldric turned into the Exequias leader. Quotes (To new enemies) "My name's Alldric Chelute! I'm the dead guy's youger brother, but a man ins't measured in palms! He's a piece of %@!#." Category:Arrancar Category:Exequias Category:Captain